


Bittersweet M& M's

by AuntG



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bittersweet, Candy, F/M, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: So this is the only way the pairing makes sense to me.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Bittersweet M& M's

**Author's Note:**

> I just wasted my morning trying to contact someone, got angry, and decided to channel that into something productive.
> 
> So you get fic.
> 
> As always, I own nothing.

Kyle loomed intimidatingly as Michael bent over to take a shot at the billard balls.

"How can you be with Maria after Alex told you that he loves you?" Cheekbones demanded.

"Oh, she doesn't want me. Not really."

"Hmm?" Kyle said, popping an M&M into his mouth.

"She thinks that I swam out of the sewers, but at least she's honest about it." Michael quipped.

" _ Huh _ ?" Kyle responded with graceless stupefaction.

"Did you know that when we got back together after the reunion that Alex was so ashamed of me that he didn't want Izzy to see us together?" Michael responded bitterly as he sunk two striped balls.

Kyle shrugged.

"With Maria it's simple. I know I'm not the guy you bring home to meet the family ...and no matter what Alex thought, no degree from NMU was ever going to fix that. I've made my peace with that; Alex needs to." Michael finished, shaking his golden locks sorrowfully.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Michael and Alex but they have issues.
> 
> Comments are lovely. I promise that I don't bite.


End file.
